bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayame Kurohime
Ayame is Tokiyas wife, and the replacement for Izuru Kira in the 3rd Division. Shes the leader of the Kurohime Clan. Appearance When Ayame was younger she was scene wearing formal blue kimono with a purple butterfly patterns, and her hair was shorter, much like a guys. Ayame is a slender, light skinned girl with blue eyes and has shoulder-length purple hair, she has a fringe near her eyes. She is scene either with a standard Shihakushō, and a fingerless blue tekkou, extend above her elbows, and Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve or her husband's clothes. She is sometimes scene with a huge frog-like hat. Personality When She was younger she was carefree. She didn't respect her duties as the soon to be head of the Clan. At firsts impressions, Ayame seems stricted aserene, and apathetic towards other people, but thats just the way she wants you to think. But when you first talk to her you notice she's calm, gentle, trustworthy, sensitive, and kind. She smiles most of the time but she can be serious especially in battles. She has both beauty and brains, however, it is also noted that she can be very intimidating She seems to be very protective of Tokiya. She threatens him that if he dies in battle she would have to kill him again. Ayame likes sitting at the base of a Cherry Blossom tree. She says it clears her mind. Her favorite food is meat. Any type of meat. Ayame likes tea. When shes with Tokiya she has a very different attitude/emotions. She loves to cuddle with him, sharing the same cover. When he thinks pervertedly she normally hits him in the head. With her ex boyfriend, Hayato she dislikes because of all the cruel things he said to her. Even though they are partners, they tend to stay away from each other unless needed. History When Ayame was younger she her mother used to yell at her about her duties all the time. She often spends her time with others whom seem lonely when she runs off and offers a homeless Renji her company. Then soon after meeting Renji, Ayame met Rukia. Renji and Rukia entered the Shin'ō Academy and left her alone. Then she decided she wanted to be a Shinigami, her mother accepted her wish. She entered the Academy a year later. She was told by Renji that Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family, and immediately graduated from the Academy. Ayame completed the six year course in just two years. She was admitted to the 3th Division after passing the entrance exam. Gin made Izuru fight Ayame to test her skills. Izuru won against her, but they were close in power level. Gin placed her in 3rd seat. Ayame trained with Gin and Izuru, improving her skills. She met Hayato who was the new lieutenant of Division 3, since Izuru was upgraded to lieutenant of the secret squad, Division 0. They dated for couple of months before he became snippy to her. Ayame stopped Hayato and his brother, Tokiya who instantly fell for her. After Aizen's betrayal. Ayame became lieutenant of the 3rd Division along with her new Captain Hayato, and her husband, Tokiya become Captain of the 5th Division for a day, but then become the Captain of Division 0. Equipment Clan Necklace: The Kurohime Clan Necklace resembles that she is the leader/head the of the Clan. The necklace was passed down to leader to leader in the Kurohime family. Hōgyoku (Crumbling Orb, Viz: "Breakdown Sphere"): '''Kisuke Urahara created three Hogyoku. Aizan has two and the third was with Ayame. She was to make sure the Hogyoku would not get into the wrong hands. The orb shape Hogyoku is in a large prism case instead of a box case. Powers & Abilities '''Expert Swordsman: Ayame can hold her own in a fight. She was trained by the former captain of division 3. Kidō Expert: She has great skill in using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells at the same time. However, she requires incantations when using high-level spells simultaneously. Enhanced Strength: Despite her highly feminine appearance, Ayame is deceptively strong. Enhanced Endurance: Ayame has been shown to have a high level of endurance. Enhanced Durability: High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Ayame boasts a high level of spiritual energy, and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Her Reiatsu is blue with a purple outline. Shunpo Expert: She is skillful enough to keep up with her captain Hayato. Zanpakutō Yūdokuhime (Poisonous Princess) In its sealed form, Yūdokuhime is a normal red katana *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Shed twisted tears of blood." Ayame holds her Zanpakutō straight out in front of her, after saying the command, the zanpakuto bleeds blood, turning the sealed sword into a crimson blade. The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions Shikai Special Ability: Yūdokuhime is a poison/ice/blood-type Zanpakutō. Yūdokuhime possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "Twist" by Ayame. *'First Twist, Red Diamond:' Ayame calls out the name of the twist while holding her blade vertically. The blade glows red, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a diamond with the tip of Yūdokuhime. The space within that bloody diamond and anything inside freezes. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the bloody ice. The ice pillar will not shatter if the victim is not caught within it. *'Second Twist, Blood Mist': After Ayame calls out the name of the twist, her zanpakuto disappears into blood mist sounding the enemy making them paralyzed, leaving only the hilt. Third Twist, Poisonous Ice: Ayame calls out the name of the twist, Blood rain falls from the sky, the rain turns into blood ice. Only the bloody ice cuts her enemy, deadly poison enters there body. Slowly and painfully killing them. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Category:Character